Spyro and Cinder: Reborn
by Alec the Dark Angel
Summary: One thousand years after Spyro and Cynder died, they have been reborn. Now they are going through new adventures, making new friends, and defeating new foes, one of which being the creature known as Gnasty Gnork. (Based off of the original Spyro the Dragon series, with a Legend of Spyro twist) (Part 1 of 7)
1. Preview

**Author's Note: This chapter is just a preview of things to come. And before you start lecturing, I am aware that I spelled Cynder's name in this story with an I and not a Y. That is on purpose because she is not the same Cynder...kinda. So she qualifies as my OC...sorta.**

**Disclaimers: All Spyro canon characters are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

* * *

**~Preview~**

Gnasty Gnork suddenly appeared in front of the dragon temple, "You called me simple minded. You called me no threat," Gnasty said to nobody in particular, "But NOBODY calls me ugly!...Even if it is true. Now let me show you just how little of a threat I can be." Gnasty Gnork raised his club-like staff. His eyes began to glow with a purple energy as he fired a barrage of hundreds of purple beams.

Each of the beams targeted a dragon. Each dragon that was hit by one of these beams were turned to a purple crystalline statue. The young, the elderly, even newborn hatchlings weren't safe.

**X~~~~~X**

In less than a day, almost the entire dragon race was turned to crystal. Only three dragons were left. Spyro, Alec, and Cinder. They were exhausted from non-stop dodging. It was beginning to show as the beams came closer and closer to hitting their marks.

"No threat...my tail!" Alec said in between breaths. He was panting and exhausted from not only evading attacks, but putting an extra effort into protecting Cinder, "They just keep...coming...and coming...and coming!"

"Why would the elders lie about Gnasty Gnork being no threat?" Spyro wondered right before dodging another beam.

"Maybe...they didn't want to...worry us!" Cinder said in between gasps.

"Right! The idea of putting everyone into a false sense of security was _really_ sma-AHH!" Alec was cut off when he was hit my one of the beams. He began to slowly turn into crystal, "Spyro, please go and get Cinder to safety before it's too la-" Alec's voice trailed off in a crystalline echo as he was turned into a crystalline statue.

"ALEC!" Both Cinder and Spyro shouted in unison. Cinder just lost a friend...one of her only friends, and Spyro his one and only brother.

"...Let's go, Cinder," Spyro said solemnly as he tried to lead Cinder to safety. But Cinder didn't budge. She was in shock at what happened and didn't want to leave Alec behind, "Cinder! Come on! Let's go!" Cinder still didn't move, "Cinder, I know you don't want to leave Alec behind. I don't anymore than you do. But he told me to get you to safety. Alec is barely ever serious about anything. So when he is serious, he _is serious_. I've learned to trust his judgment when he's serious...Please, Cinder."

Spyro's speech got Cinder to go follow him. But it was too late. Before she could follow Spyro, Cinder was hit by one of the beams as well. Spyro looked in horror as Cinder's body began to turn to crystal. But the terror on Spyro's face didn't compare to the terror that was on Cinder's face. She looked at Spyro with fearful pleading eyes, "Spy-" Like Alec, Cinder's voice was cut off with a crystalline echo. Her paw was frozen in place, extended towards Spyro.

"Cinder?" Spyro said in disbelief, "No! Not Cinder too!" But before he could do anything else, Spyro was struck by one of the beams. _'No! It can't end like this! This can't be the end!'_ Spyro thought to himself. "CINDER!" Spyro shouted before his body became fully crystalline...

* * *

**I hope you liked this preview. Please R&R.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	2. Prologue Part 1

**This FanFic will be the original series, but with a 'Legend' trilogy twist. And I've added my own touches. And I've even added how the 'Legend' trilogy could be the prequel to the original series, again with my own touches added.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro canon characters. I only own my own OCs, Alec and Cinder.**

**If you don't like this story, then just don't read it. There are over 1,500 Spyro fanfics plus over 150 Spyro crossovers. You've got a large selection.**

* * *

**~Prologue (Part 1)~**

"You can't beat me!" Malefor, the Dark Master shouted as he was just beaten by to younglings, Spyro and Cynder, "You cannot rid the world of darkness! The darkness is eternal! I am the darkness! Therefor, I am eternal!" Then, five copies of the spirit of Ignitus rose from the purple crystalline platform he was standing on, "What is this? Who are you?" The spiritual entities grabbed Malefor and pulled him into the crystal, "What? No! NOOO!" The Dark Master had been beaten...by two children none the less.

"Spyro, I'm sorry," Cynder said apologetically, "Malefor took control of me again. I could've...I would've killed you if given the chance. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Cynder lowered her head in shame.

"Don't be, Cynder," Spyro said trying to make Cynder feel better, "It's not your fault. It never was. You said it yourself, Malefor was controlling you. But it's over now."

Spyro looked around him as the world began to fall apart when suddenly, he had a vision of Ignitus, "Spyro," Ignitus said, "When a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit returns itself to the planet, binding itself with nature. In turn, new life is created. Life energy restores the world, repairing damaged lands and giving new hope to future generations. Spyro, it is time to release the true dragon within you!" The vision of Ignitus ended and Spyro returned to reality.

"Ignitus," Spyro said solemnly as a tear ran down his cheek. Then his confidence was raised once again, "I know what I have to do! I don't want you to get hurt. So just get out of here, Cynder!"

"Spyro, no!" Cynder protested, "You don't have to do anything! We defeated Malefor. He's no longer a threat. Let's just go."

"Where, Cynder?" Spyro snapped, startling Cynder, "There'll be nothing left. Malefor's threat isn't gone yet because the world is still breaking apart. But I think I have the power to stop it. I think I'm meant to. This was my destiny all along. To bring peace and to save the world."

"Then I'm with you," Cynder said. Spyro looked at her, not wanting her to sacrifice herself for this. The look in his eyes told Cynder that he wanted her to go, "Our fates have become bound together, remember? We're in this together."

"Alright," Spyro nodded as he gave into Cynder's plea. Spyro began to prepare for a convexity fury attack. He focused on the first time he used it in his battle with Cynder over three years ago. The magical energy began to surround his body and expand. But he was losing energy and wouldn't be able to do it.

Cynder noticed that Spyro was weakening and realized whether he succeeded or not that this would be the end. She needed to tell Spyro what has been on her mind since they woke up in the catacombs, "I love you."

Hearing these three words gave Spyro an extra boost of energy. He was able to create a shell of energy around Cynder and himself, while at the same time spreading the rest of his energy to engulf the world. He then pulled the energy back to himself. In turn, the pieces of the planet pulled back together. The planet was saved.

All around the world, dragons, cheetahs, moles, and many other creatures came out of hiding to see that they were safe. The world was now at peace. As they looked into the sky, two stellar cloud formations emerged. One of a purple dragon, and the other of a black dragoness.

**X~~~~~X**

At the Chronicler's study inside the Celestial Caves, the chronicler was reading a large book titled 'The History of Dragons' that was hovering in front of him, "Be welcome, friend," The Chronicler said as he looked over his shoulder, "I have long been expecting you." The Chronicler turned back to his book, "With Malefor gone, and peace restored, a new age is beginning. With each new age, a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of that age. This has been my duty for many many millenia. And now, Ignitus, I pass this honor to you."

"But why me?" Ignitus asked as he walked into the room and next to the Chronicler, "Why has my life been spared?"

"There are several reasons why you have been chosen," The Chronicler said, "First, your act of self sacrifice to ensure that Spyro and Cynder made it safely through the belt of fire. Second is your knowledge and wisdom. Third is you're final act of sealing away the Dark Master. And finally and most important, your relationship with Spyro. When the other guardians were there for Spyro for guidance and training, you were there for him to act as his missing father figure."

"And...What of Spyro?" Ignitus asked with concern "Is he..."

"Hmm, that is the question, isn't it?" The Chronicler continued as he summoned another book entitled 'Book of the Dead', "You see, each time a dragon dies, a new page is written in this book. I've done my best. I've read through thoroughly with and even double checked. But try as I might, I can't seem to find any trace of Spyro."

The Chronicler began to glow with a bright light. And as soon as the light appeared, it vanished along with the Chronicler himself. His energy was transferred to Ignitus, engulfing him in a similar light. When the light faded, Ignitus now wore the ancient attire of the chronicler. His scales have changed color as well, from their red-orange coloration to teal.

The book that was in front of the Chronicler now moved to position itself in front of Ignitus, the new age Chronicler. He then began to read through the book himself, "Well, young dragon...Where might you be?"

* * *

**And that's the first part of the prologue. My personal "extended version" of the ending of Dawn of the Dragon. Just as a warning, the second part of this Prologue can be a little emotional...just to let you know.**

**Please R&R.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	3. Prologue Part 2

**This FanFic will be the original series, but with a 'Legend' trilogy twist. And I've added my own touches. And I've even added how the 'Legend' trilogy could be the prequel to the original series, again with my own touches added.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro canon characters. I only own my own OCs, Alec and Cinder.**

**If you don't like this story, then just don't read it. There are over 1,500 Spyro fanfics plus over 150 Spyro crossovers. You've got a large selection.**

* * *

**~Prologue (Part 2)~**

At the site where Malefor's lair once hovered above, Spyro and Cynder were on the ground laying nearly lifelessly. Cynder was beginning to regain consciousness. Her entire body was numb and she was to weak to move. The only thing she could feel was a pounding headache.

Spyro wasn't in any better condition. Cynder wasn't even aware that Spyro was conscious. But he was motionless. His body wouldn't move. His entire supply of energy was gone.

In the conditions that the two young heroes were in, there was no chance that they would be able to survive. Cynder only realized Spyro was conscious when he spoke, and in a very weak tone no less, "Cynder...are you...okay?" Spyro asked, struggling to even speak.

"Spyro?" Cynder asked, surprised at Spyro's voice. With all of her strength, she dragged herself to the purple dragon so that she could be in his line of sight, "Well, I can barely move, my entire body is numb, except for my pounding headache. But other than that, I'm fine...as long as I'm with you."

Spyro then let out a forced slight giggle. The sound of the giggle made Cynder cringe at how painful it sounded. "Well...it sounds...to me that you...are in better condition...than me," Spyro struggled to say.

"I doubt you can feel worse than me," Cynder argued, "The only way you could feel worse than I do is if you're-" Cynder suddenly gasped as she realized what she was gonna say was in fact what was happening.

"That's right...Cynder," Spyro said, "I...I'm not gonna...make it. You...might as well...write my de...death certificate now. I'm as good...as dead."

"No! NO! You can't die! I won't let you!" Cynder said, tears swelling up in her eyes, "I'll get you red and green gems! I'll get you to a healer! I-"

"There's noth...nothing you can do," Spyro said, "No amou...amount of gems...will help me. And there's nothing a...a healer can do to he...help me. And even i...if they could, there's no way yo...you would be ab...able to get me...to a healer in ti...time."

Tears were now streaming down Cynder's cheeks. She was in denial. But there was no avoiding the inevitable truth.

"Nei...Neither of us a...are in any...condition to...make it to...civilization," Spyro continued, "But I can gi...give you the...last of my life fo...force so that...you can make it."

"No!" Cynder argued, "I won't leave without you!"

"Cynder," Spyro said, "I'm done for...whether I give yo...you my life force...or not. But if I do, a part of me...will always be with you. And if you sur...survive, then a pa...a part of me will be...will be alive in you."

Cynder finally accepted. But before Spyro transferred his life force to her, she knew that this would be her last chance. And so, she took it. She leaned in and kissed Spyro.

When the kiss broke, Spyro began to glow with a purple light. As the glow grew brighter, it seemed to give the illusion that Spyro's body was disappearing...Then again, perhaps that wasn't just an illusion. Before Spyro disappeared into the light, he said, "I love you too, Cynder." After he said that, his body was no longer there. It had been replace by the purple light. The light moved toward Cynder and engulfed her in the same purple light. When the light subsided, Cynder was there...alone. But she didn't quite feel like she was alone. It felt as if Spyro was still there.

But that wasn't all. Cynder felt an extra boost of energy. Saying that she felt like she was healed or rejuvenated would be a lie. She felt far from that. But she did feel like she could at least make it to help. But making it to civilization for help would mostly require luck.

Cynder however was lost and didn't know how to get back to civilization. But something in her was urging her to go in a certain direction. She couldn't explain it. Was it possible that this was Spyro trying to help her? Cynder decided to follow this urge. Slowly, she was on her way.

**X~~~~~X**

In Warfang, Mole-Yair was tempted to go for a walk. It was strange since he didn't go for walks often. But this temptation to go for a walk was just too strong for him to ignore. So he gave into temptation. He decided to head toward the Mushroom Forrest. After about fifteen minutes, he arrived in there.

Soon, he came across what could only be described as a dragonfly village. Several dragonflies seemed to be gathered around something. Curiosity got the best of him and Mole-Yair went to check it out. The sudden arrival of the mole caused the dragonflies to scatter.

When he saw what they were gathered around, he gasped in surprise. It was Cynder, who was laying unconscious, "CYNDER!" Mole-Yair exclaimed. He then checked her vital signs. She was breathing, but it was slow. She had a pulse, but it was weak, "Can you dragonflies watch over her while I get help?"

"Don't worry, we'll watch over her," a blue dragonfly said, "My wife and I have raise a dragon before."

"Thank you," Mole-Yair said. Then he ran back to Warfang to get the aid of the Guardians.

**X~~~~~X**

When Cynder woke up, she was met with a pair of big electric yellow eyes staring at her. "Ah, thank the ancestors that you have awoken from your slumber!"

"Volt...teer?" Cynder groaned as she was still in a daze, "Where...am I?"

"You are back in the residents of the Warfang temple," Volteer said. Cynder attempted to lift her head. But it felt like she was trying to lift a lead weight. That's when Volteer tried to get her to lay back down, "Don't be so hasty, young dragoness. You are still quite malnourished and far too weak to easily move on your own."

She didn't try to argue, since she was too weak to move. But what she didn't understand was why Volteer said she was malnourished. She just ate a good meal before she went with Spyro to fight Malefor. In fact they ate like it was their last meal...

...because they thought it would be their last meal.

But before Cynder could ask what Volteer meant, he gave her an answer. Although it still surprised her.

"Cynder, you have been unconscious for at least eleven days," Volteer said with concern, "Mole-Yair found you ten days ago, and the dragonflies that found you in the Mushroom Forrest said that they found you a day before Mole-Yair did."

"I don't even remember how I got to the Mushroom Forrest to begin with," Cynder said, "I remember beginning my journey, but I don't remember anything after that. So I don't know how long I've been traveling."

"Well, don't worry about it now," Volteer reassured, "You are here, alive, and safe. If it wasn't for the assistance of the two dragonflies Flash and Nina, you might not have made it."

"Who are Flash and Nina?" Cynder asked.

"They're the dragonflies who are Sparx' parents, and the ones who raised Spyro. But now you should eat." Volteer then presented her some food that was there for when she woke up. Cynder didn't realize just how hungry she was until she saw the food there. Her mouth began to water before she began ravenously eating the food. The only thing on Cynder's mind was filling her stomach. But her mindset was derailed when Volteer asked a question that bothered her, "Cynder, may I ask you what became of Spyro?" Cynder stopped eating and slayed her head back down as tears began to fill her eyes. Remembering what happened caused her to lose her appetite.

"He...He didn't make it," Cynder whimpered, "After the battle, we were both too weak to survive. So he gave me the last of his life force in order to hopefully give me enough energy to get back home."

"Well, at least he was successful," Volteer said as he comforted Cynder, "And perhaps that might even explain your condition. And in your condition, you should eat so that you can regain your lost energy."

"My...condition?" Cynder asked.

"It's far too early to know for sure," Volteer said, "But your condition is far from something you should worry about. In fact, it's quite the opposite. But I'd rather not give you false hope, since I don't see how it's possible."

"What is it?" Cynder asked, "Please tell me, I want to know."

"Well, alright," Volteer said, "While you were unconscious, we had a healer take care of you in case you had any injuries that we couldn't see from just looking, like internal injuries or broken bones. The healer said that you had nothing wrong with you other than your lack of energy. In fact, she was surprised at how well your healing abilities were. Any injuries you did have were healing at triple the normal rate. Not only that, but she also detected trace signs of being...gravid."

"WHAT?"

"Approximately six weeks gravid to be exact," Volteer said, "The reason why I don't see how it's possible is because even if you naturally have the ability to regenerate at triple speed, which is highly unlikely, and if it also affected the growth of your egg, you would've still had to have mated with a male and conceived right when you were freed from that crystal. And your rejuvenation was only localized around your injuries. But like I told you, it's still too early to tell. In any case, if it is true that you are gravid, it's all the more reason to continue eating to both regain your strength and to provide nourishment to your egg."

Cynder didn't understand how it was possible herself, since she hasn't even mated with a male before, not even Spyro. But if she was with child, then she didn't want to lose it. She couldn't bare to lose another one so close to her. Losing Spyro was far beyond what she would've accepted. And even if she wasn't gravid and there was a mistake, she was very hungry. So she continued her meal.

**X~~~~~X**

It had been a week since Cynder woke up. Although it was still too soon to tell if she was gravid, the signs were pointing in that direction. She had been sick lately and has been eating more. And her belly was beginning to become a little chubbier as well. She's also been having strange cravings for foods that she never liked before.

As she was eating lunch, she took a bite, but thought something wasn't right, "Why does this boar taste funny?" Cynder asked herself.

"Because I'm not a boar, I'm a dragonfly!" a muffled voice said in a panic, "Please don't eat me!" Apparently Cynder had unintentionally tried to eat Sparx. What confused Cynder was that she was tempted to swallow. It seemed that one of her cravings included dragonfly as well.

But Cynder did not swallow. She opened up her maw and freed Sparx from his fearful experience, "Sparx, what are you doing here?"

"I guess I wanted to hear the story from a firsthand point of view," Sparx said, "Is it true what the guardians said about Spyro being...gone?"

"Yes...it is," Cynder said before telling Sparx what he told Volteer. She decided to put more detail into what she told Sparx, since he was Spyro's step brother. Spyro and Sparx were inseparable up until he Spyro told Sparx to stay behind when he went to go through the Belt of Fire.

"Ya know, before we first bet Ignitus and Spyro found out he was a dragon and not a dragonfly, I would've never believed he would've died like this," Sparx said, "He was always very cautious and careful not to get into trouble like this. Then again, being a giant dragonfly like that made it imperative that he's cautious, since his size made him destructive. He would always watch where he stepped so that he wouldn't step on anybody. That's why I asked you to protect him when you two went into the Belt of Fire. I saw how his new found confidants made him. I knew he would get himself into trouble."

"I'm sorry," Cynder said shamefully, "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to protect Spyro."

Knowing Sparx, Cynder was expecting either a sarcastic remark, or a comment teasing, or something in that nature, "Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault," Sparx said, surprising Cynder. Sparx knew that Cynder was just as hurt about the loss of Spyro as he was. So he knew better than to tease her about something like this. Besides, the tears in her eyes didn't lie, "I just wish I could've seen him one last time so that I could say good by." Sparx' voice was trembling as he himself was trying to hold back his own tears.

**X~~~~~X**

Two months have passed and it was confirmed that Cynder was gravid. She was now four months along. The guardians theorized that this had something to do with Spyro giving Cynder his life force. The egg in essence is Spyro.

The guardians however were reluctant to tell Cynder their theory. They didn't want to give false hope for one. If their theory was wrong. They didn't want Cynder to have her hopes up just for them to come crashing down again.

**X~~~~~X**

Eight months later, Cynder gave birth to a purple egg. She laid in her bed, curled around her purple orb. The guardians' assumption of the child actually being from Spyro's own life force was still not 100%, but it was close, seeing as the egg was a purple one. But because a purple dragon is only born every ten generations, it was still questionable.

But fate had it's ways of rectifying itself.

**X~~~~~X**

Days turned into weeks...Weeks turned into months...Months turned into years...

Ten years have passed, and Cynder was now a fully grown adult. She had a similar appearance of that of her form when she was controlled by Malefor. However, she had a much gentler appearance.

However, the purple egg has still not hatched. Yet Cynder continued to care for it. Something in her told her that the unhatched dragon inside was still alive and waiting to hatch. But nobody else seemed to share that belief.

Sparx had given up on waiting. A part of him still wanted to believe that Cynder was right and the hatchling was still alive. But he's been away from his family for too long and had gone home to his parents five years ago. He has settled down and started a family of his own. He now had a three year old daughter named Luma, a navy blue dragonfly.

The new fire guardian, Vulcus, along with Cyril continued to try and convince Cynder that there was no point in waiting and that the egg wasn't going to hatch. Cyril tried to convince her in a comforting way. This proved to Cynder that Cyril's cold hearted nature was only a facade. Vulcus on the other hand was another story. He was blunt and cold hearted, a direct contradiction of his fiery temper and hot headedness. But if you originally grew up as an abandoned hatchling and had to fight to survive, afraid to go to sleep out of fear that you wouldn't make it through the night, you'd turn out similar.

Terrador and Volteer however were behind Cynder's belief that the egg would eventually hatch. Terrador's optimism however was fading. Although he would continue to back up Cynder's decision, he did make sure to let her know not to be surprised if the egg never hatched. She took his advice into consideration, but also told him that she knew it would hatch. She didn't know why she knew, she just did. The only explanation she could come up with was that Spyro was giving her that knowledge. Volteer had an unwavering optimism. He believed that the egg would hatch. Perhaps he only acted this way for Cynder's sake, or perhaps he truly believed. But either way, he was behind Cynder.

**X~~~~~X**

Cynder continued to wait for the egg to hatch. Year after year, decade after decade. Yet the egg had no signs of hatching. But Cynder continued to wait...and wait...and wait.

After 237 years of waiting, Cynder had finally reached the end of her life. She was currently on her death bed, living her final hours of life. The current guardians were standing over her in an almost ceremonial fashion. It was common for dragons to be surrounded by loved ones as they were about to die. The comforting atmosphere allowed for a more comforting sensation of passing on.

The guardians where there of course, Flarus the fire guardian, Fossil the earth guardian, Voltrus the thunder guardian, and Arctic the ice guardian. Arctic was also Cynder's mate. Even though Cynder was completely loyal to Spyro, her maternal instincts overcame her. And even though she had an egg to mother, it wasn't the same as a hatchling. So she chose to take a mate. Arctic helped to fill the hole in her heart that was left when Spyro sacrificed himself for her. But the hole was still there. But Arctic did make her happy, and Cynder knew in her heart that Spyro would've wanted her to be happy.

Cynder and Arctic had two children together...twins to be exact. A boy and a girl. Tundra, the girl bared a remarkable resemblance to her mother, with the exception of icy blue coloration with a white underbelly. Frost, the boy bared a striking resemblance to Spyro...at least that's how Cynder saw it. But really, he resembled his father, who just happens to resemble Spyro somewhat. Frost was a snow white color with a light blue underbelly.

"Frost...Tundra...may I ask you something?" Cynder asked weakly, "Will you protect the egg for me?"

"Of course we will, mother," Tundra said. And with that said, Cynder closed her eyes and ceased her breathing. Her life had come to an end.

**X~~~~~X**

For hundreds of years after Cynder's death, they continued to wait for the egg to hatch. Then finally, nearly one thousand years after the egg came into existence, the egg was in the care of a small family. Latis, a water dragoness, and her mate, Aviarus, a wind dragon were currently the protectors of the purple egg. Latis was also protective of another egg. It would be her biological child. It was a silvery gray egg.

And both of the eggs were beginning to tremble. They were hatching. The first to hatch was the legendary purple egg. And just a few moments later, the silver egg followed suit.

"So, what should we name them?" Aviarus asked.

"Well, the silver one I was thinking of naming him Alec, after the great warrior of ancient Warfang," Latis said, "As for the purple one, his name was already predetermined a thousand years ago. He is the reincarnation of the legendary one...Spyro."

Spyro cooed at the mention of his name. Alec however was a little strange. His tongue was lolled out of the side of his little maw like a dog. Spyro then tackled Alec in a playful manner.

* * *

**I finally got this chapter finished. The chapter didn't come out as good as I would've liked, but hopefully it's to your liking. This chapter was basically linking the original series with the legend trilogy in order to explain how the legend trilogy could be the prequel to the original series like it was originally intended to be.**

**Alec will be taking on the roll of Sparx as the comic relief character. And like this character change, there will be other modifications to the story.**

**Please R&R.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	4. Chapter 1: Brothers

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro canon characters. I only own my own OCs, Alec and Cinder.**

**If you don't like this story, then just don't read it. There are over 1,500 Spyro fanfics plus over 150 Spyro crossovers. You've got a large selection.**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: Brothers~**

It was morning in a small Artisan village, a young silvery gray dragon was asleep on his bed when another young dragon, a purple dragon, walked in, "Hey, bro, wake up. It's time to go to school," the purple dragon said, trying to wake his brother up. But his only response was an incomprehensible mumbling, "Wake up, you silver sleepy head!" He exclaimed as he tried nudging his brother awake. This did manage to invoke a response from the silver youngling...a bark? Apparently the silver sibling was dreaming that he was a...dog?

The purple dragon thought that this was priceless and couldn't resist to pass up an opportunity like this. He started off by petting his bother like a dog. And the response was his tail wagging back and forth. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" the purple dragon teased. This caused his brother's tail to wag faster and his tongue to lolled out of his mouth, "Speak!"

"ARF!" the silver dragon barked like a dog.

"Good boy!" the purple dragon said, "Now...Fetch!" The silver dragon then got up and started running. He ran head first right into a wall. The purple dragon was then rolling on the floor laughing at his brother's expense.

"Spyro, are you tormenting your brother again?" an ocean blue dragoness called into the room?

"U-Uh...No, mom," the purple dragon responded nervously, "I...uh...I was just...just trying to wake Alec up so we can go to school."

"Then why is his head sticking out of the other side of this wall?" Spyro's mother asked while she was looking at her son's head, which had a dazed look on it.

"Well...Alec was...having a dream that he was a dog," Spyro tried to explain, "And...and I...uh..."

"And you decided to play fetch with him, didn't you?" the dragoness asked, looking through the door at her son with an accusing look.

Spyro just lowered his head in shame and guilt, "Yes..." Spyro confessed, "But I just couldn't resist. Alec is just so easy to tease when he has those dreams. I just wanted to have some fun. I didn't know he'd actually run into the wall."

"How many times has something like this happened in this month alone?" the mother asked as she walked in.

"Seven..." Spyro said reluctantly, "...Eight including this one."

"Right. And how many times have we had to fix something that was broken because of it?" his mother continued.

"Thr..." Spyro stopped himself as he thought of the newly made hole in the wall that his brother was trying to pull his head out of, "...Four."

"And how many times should you have learned your lesson?"

"Eight..."

"And how many times have you learned your lesson?"

"None..."

"And how many more times will it take for you to learn your lesson?"

"No..." Spyro was about to say 'none' like he usually does. But since he knew this time that it wasn't true, he thought otherwise about his answer, "...I don't know..."

"Well, at least you realize that," the mother said, "And that's the first step toward learning your lesson. Now, will you help me get your brother out of this wall?"

Spyro followed his mother over to Alec to help her pull his head out of the wall. It took a few pulls, but they managed to get Alec out. Alec fell backward, falling on top of Spyro and pinning him down. His mother however picked him back up.

"I'd better be sure that you're alright," his mother said as she took Alec to check on him, "And you stay out of trouble, Spyro."

**X~~~~~X**

Alec and Spyro were both carrying backpacks as they were walking to school. Alec had a bandage on his forehead from running into the wall.

Spyro had his head lowered in shame, "I'm sorry, bro," he apologized.

"Sorry? For what?" Alec asked cluelessly.

"For this morning."

"What about this morning?"

"I was teasing you while you were dreaming! ...Again..."

"Oh, that," Alec said cluelessly, "I totally forgot all about that."

"I hope that doesn't mean you have amnesia!" Spyro exclaimed, knowing that it was a definite possibility.

"Oh, so just because I've had amnesia five times before, you automatically assume I have it just from a bump on the head?" Alec questioned.

"For starters, that wasn't just a bump on the head. Second, considering how many times you've bumped you head...because of me...I'm surprised you don't have some sort of brain damage," Spyro said, "And finally, you had amnesia six times. Don't you remember that incident three years ago on our tenth hatchday party?"

"I did not brain my damage," Alec said, accidentally mixing up his words, "Wait...three years ago? Our tenth hatchday party was only two years ago."

"Uh...no it wasn't," Spyro said, "We're thirteen."

Alec then stopped in his tracks, "So you're telling me that I've been looking forward to our next hatchday for nothing?" Alec exclaimed, "I was so excited to becoming a teenager finally just to learn that I've already been one for eight months now?"

"I guess you _don't_ remember our tenth hatchday."

Alec and Spyro continued on their way, Alec still trying to comprehend that he had lost an entire year.

"Oh, hi Spyro! Fancy meeting you here!" a childlike dragoness voice called out. That's when a pink dragoness with blue eyes and a heart shaped necklace walked up next to Spyro. She was only about a year younger than the two brothers.

"Hi, Ember..." Spyro said in an annoyed tone. He knew that Ember had a crush on Spyro. Then again, it was so obvious that any dragon that didn't know must've went to another school. It was also obvious that Spyro did NOT share the same feelings for her...well, it was obvious to everyone but Ember that is.

"It's been so long since the last time I saw you," Ember said, "Where have you been all this time?"

"Ember, it's only been the weekend. That's two days," Spyro said, "Although, two days away from you isn't nearly enough," Spyro said under his breath.

"Is it me, or does Ember not realize that I'm here too?" Alec asked.

"So, what have you been doing over the weekend, Spyro?" Ember asked, completely ignoring Alec.

As annoying as Spyro thought Ember was, a grin formed on his face as he couldn't resist what he had to talk about, "I've been teasing my brother like I always do," Spyro said, invoking a glare from the silver-gray dragon, "He was dreaming that he was a dog and I convinced him to play fetch. Then he ran into a wall." Spyro then pointed to Alec's bandage. "Did you know that Alec had amnesia during our tenth hatchday, and that for three years, he thought he was a year younger than he really was?"

"You mean he actually thought that for the last eight month, that he was actually twelve?" Ember laughed.

"And I thought you said you were sorry," Alec mumbled as he blushed in embarrassment.

Spyro was in fact surprised that he was having so much fun talking with Ember like this. Even if it was at his brother's expense. This wasn't the first time he's actually enjoyed himself around Ember though. It was just that it was rare for him to enjoy Ember's company.

"Will you promise me that you won't tell anyone about this?" Spyro asked Ember, respecting his brother enough to not let word about him spread, "I mean, I shouldn't have told you about it. But it was just so funny, I just couldn't resist."

"Anything for you, Spyro," Ember said as she began to act all lovie dovie with Spyro. But she was honest with what she said. She would keep Alec's secret for Spyro, and Spyro knew it.

Spyro, Alec, and Ember all arrived at the school grounds, joining with the crowd of several other younglings. Some older and some younger. Some red, some green, some blue, some yellow, and some with other colors as well. Spyro, Alec, and Ember stood out like sore thumbs, since they were the only ones at that school of their colors. There were several other gray dragons. But none of them had the same silvery coloration that Alec had. Although pink wasn't that common of a color, it wasn't rare either. But Ember was the only pink dragon at that school. As for Spyro...purple dragons were very rare, making him very unique.

However, younglings are far too carefree to notice things like the color of another dragon's scales. Unlike adults, who often make color a big thing and will often keep to their own kind, younglings didn't see different colors to be different. They only saw other dragons as being dragons. It's the parents that teach their children to dislike other races.

As the group of young dragons continued to wait, the bell finally rang, signaling the start of the school day. The mass of dragons entered the building. Spyro, Alec, and Ember went to their first class.

"Good morning, class," a golden yellow adult dragoness said as she walked into the classroom, "Now before we begin today's lessons, I would like to share an announcement. There are two new students joining the class." The mention of new students caused murmurs to sound throughout the classroom. "The first student comes here from Stone Hill. His name is Flame."

A red dragon came walking in. He looked eerily similar to Spyro other than color. Alec on the other hand seemed to pick out the details that nobody else seemed to notice...well almost nobody else. Ember must've noticed these details as well because she wasn't interested in him like she was with Spyro. And that must mean that Ember likes Spyro for who he is and not how he looks. Either that or she just likes him because he's an extremely rare purple dragon.

"The second student comes here from Dark Hollow," the teacher continued, "Her name is Cinder." A gray wind dragoness then walked in. Her appearance was different from that of most dragonesses they've seen. She had nine horns. Two horns were where most dragons had their horns. They were rather short, about half the length of an average dragon's, and strait. Then there were four more horns going down the sides of her face, the last pair being just above the jaw bone. The last three horns were on the back of her head. They were thin and curved back, giving the appearance of spines.

Cinder also had a uniquely shaped head. It had somewhat of a triangular shape to it from the top of her head to her muzzle. Her body structure had a more feral appearance to it, like that of a predator. And the blades on her wings and tail just help to emphasize the predator appearance.

Alec then raised his paw to ask a question, "Is Cinder originally from the Beast Makers land?" he asked.

The teacher looked down to Cinder for her to answer. Cinder however had a surprised look on her face, "How did you know?" Cinder asked in surprise.

"Well for starters, it's obvious from your appearance that you aren't originally an Artisan," Alec began in his usual cheerful way, "I was able to see from your body structure that you have a more animal-like shape, which is a trait that Beast Maker dragons have. And the blades on you wings and tail just confirms that. Although, the shape of your head and your nine horns look like a Dream Weaver dragon."

"Show off," one of the other students in the back said.

"Sorry about my brother," Spyro spoke up, "He has an eye for detail so strong that he probably sees details that aren't even there."

"Actually, he's right," Cinder said, "My mother was originally a Dream Weaver. She traveled to the Beast Makers land once. There she met my father, who was of course a Beast Maker. And there was where I hatched and grew up."

Alec's expression changed from his usual cheerful and playful one to a much more serious one. And his tone of voice changed to match his expression, "There is also a sadness deep within you," Alec said in an eerily dark and serious tone, "You feel lonely. You've been transferred from school to school so many times and so often that you rarely have the time to make friends. And when you do make friends, you're transferred once again. So you avoid making friends to avoid having to lose friends. You wouldn't be transferred as often as you are if..."

"That's enough, Alec!" the teacher spoke up, snapping Alec out of his trance.

Alec saw that Cinder was struggling to hold back her tears as she was on the verge of crying, "I-I'm sorry," Alec apologized, not fully realized what just happened. It appeared that Cinder was relieved that the teacher stopped him when she did though.

"Alec, I'll be seeing you after class," the teacher said. With that said, the new students took the two available seats. Flame took the seat that was next to Ember, leaving the only option for Cinder being the one next to Alec.

"H-How did you know all of that?" Cinder asked, her voice trembling.

"I wish I knew," Alec replied, "I don't know how I know what I know. I just know. I'm sorry about that. It's just when I get like that, it's like someone else is controlling what I say and do. And because of that, I can't stop myself when I start. I'm just glad that the teacher stopped me before I said something _you_ might regret."

"What do you know?" Cinder asked in a hushed tone.

"That's another thing when I get like that. My memories of what happened become fuzzy," Alec said, also in a hushed tone. But I remember something about you being an orphan, and that's why you've been transferred from school to school." Cinder hid her shock well. But Alec's attention for detail allowed him to see the shock as if it was supposed to be obvious. "I assume your shock tells me that I was right?"

Cinder just nodded in response.

**X~~~~~X**

After class had ended, Alec went to the teacher's desk to see what she wanted. The rest of the class however just left and went to their next class. All except for Spyro that is. He may enjoy teasing his brother, but he was also loyal to his brother as well. He was even willing to be late for class if it meant it would made Alec feel better.

After a few minutes, Alec had come back out to see his brother waiting for him, "So what did she have to say?" Spyro asked him.

"She suggested that I go see a psychiatrist..." Alec mumbled.

"You've already seen three shrinks already," Spyro said as they headed down the hall, "One of them is because of your strange behavior. That one was a dud. One of them was for all the times...I...teased you in your sleep. He concluded that there was no brain damage that he could see...and you've gone to see him...I lost count. And one was for the six times you've had amnesia."

"Actually, I think it qualifies as still seeing him, since there's a good chance that, thanks to you, I'll have amnesia several more times in my life," Alec pointed out, "I just hope I don't end up losing another hatchday."

"But my point is, what else is there for you to see a shrink for?" Spyro asked.

"She thinks that I have Split Personality Disorder," Alec said, "She thinks that because my personality completely changes when I go into my...my trances, I might have more than one personality. And because of that, she thinks I need psychiatric help."

"She may be smart. But I think that you having a split personality is completely bogus," Spyro said.

"Is it though?" Alec replied, "When they happen, I have trouble remembering what I was doing. And my personality does completely change. Maybe she's right. Maybe I should see a shrink about it."

"No! I won't let you!" Spyro exclaimed, becoming protective of his brother, "Even if you do have a split personality, which you don't, the best thing to have isn't psychiatric help. Psychiatrists are good when it comes to brain damage and amnesia. But the best thing for something like this is the support of friends and family!"

"You really think so?" Alec asked, cheering up a bit.

"Well, that and the fact that shrinks are expensive," Spyro said, "I don't think we should have to pay 5000 gems just to find out that nothing's wrong with you. Remember what happened when they tried to diagnose why you acted weird? 'Oh, there's nothing wrong with him. It's just a part of his personality. Now here's my bill for 5000 gems.'"

The two brothers laughed at Spyro's mock up of a psychiatrist. Then they reached their next class three minutes late, partly because they were talking along the way.

**X~~~~~X**

Spyro wasn't the only one waiting for Alec. Down the all and around a corner, Cinder was peeking around the side as she waited. She didn't want to be Spotted by either of the dragons. But her curiosity got the best of her and she had to see what was going on.

Once the two brothers headed down the hall, Cinder followed them, making sure that she wasn't seen by them. She listened to them talk about what the teacher said to Alec and all of that. She had gained an interest in Alec. But with the purple dragon there with him, she was too shy to actually go up to him to talk.

However, the purple dragon gained her interest as well. She couldn't explain it, but there was something familiar about the two brothers. Was it possible she had met them before? Probably not. This was only her second school that she has attended in the Artisan land. And they didn't look like they've traveled. But if they haven't traveled then how did the silver-gray one know so much about the Beast Makers and the Dream Weavers?

As she continued to listen, she heard the purple dragon cheer Alec up, "But the best thing for something like this is the support of friends and family!" The purple dragon exclaimed. Then she heard him make a joke about how psychiatrists are expensive and the two of them laughed.

Seeing them laugh made Cinder smile. But the smile quickly faded as she was reminded how rare it was for her to feel happy like that. Then the purple dragon's words came to mind. _'The best thing is the support of friends and family.'_ "What if you don't have them?" she asked herself quietly.

Her thoughts however were quickly replaced with another. How was she going to explain why she was late? She could claim that she got lost. That would be a valid excuse for a new student. But that thought was dismissed as she realized she was holding a map of the school in her paw. This was going to be a problem for her. But knowing her luck, she wasn't going to have to worry about it for long, seeing as she'd probably get transferred in a month or two anyways.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update this story. But I'm sure you're glad that I did...right?**

**I know that you already knew who the characters were and that making their identities a 'mystery' at the beginning was unnecessary. But I thought it was fun. My original version of the 'game of fetch' didn't have Alec running through a wall. But I figured this version was more entertaining. And considering how many times that has happened, it might explain why Alec seems so goofy somethings (brain damage).**

**And yes, I introduced Ember and Flame, even though they weren't introduced until A Hero's Tail. But the fact is that they must've existed at some point. So I just figured I'd add them in now. Besides, it would get boring if I stuck with the original series completely. After all, Spyro is the only dragon his age in the first game. I'll admit that the introduction of Flame, Ember, and Cinder weren't exactly how I originally planned. I originally planned Cinder to be the only new student, Ember was going to be introduced at school rather than on the way to school (although personality wise, she's about the same) and Spyro wasn't going to actually enjoy himself with her, and Flame was already going to be one of Spyro's friends.**

**And just so you all know, Spyro doesn't hate Ember in this story. He just hates how clingy she is to him. And Flame does not have a crush on Ember...yet. I was trying my best to describe the design of Cynder from TEN, because that design seems more 'feral' (and just in case you don't know, feral basically means wild). I also like that design better because it gives her a more innocent appearance. And I intentionally didn't point out her markings because in this story, she doesn't have them. I connect those markings to her time under the control of Malefor. And so I consider those markings as (for lack of a better term) a curse mark. And since Cinder is the reincarnation of Cynder, and not Cynder herself, she doesn't have the curse mark.**

**And I think I'll finish off my rambling session with one final note. I'm currently Beta reading the story Legacy of Legends by Viperwatcher. I suggest to go read it. I promise you won't regret it in the long run.**

**Please R&R.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	5. Chapter 2: A Bad Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro canon characters. They are owned by a bunch of horny teenage guys...I-I mean Activision (looks awkwardly from side to side). I only own my own OCs, Alec and Cinder.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. But I have allot going on.**

**If you don't like this story, then just don't read it. There are over 1,800 Spyro fanfics plus over 190 Spyro crossovers. You've got a large selection.**

* * *

**~Chapter 2: A Bad Day~**

As the day went on, Cinder continued to 'stalk' the two brothers. She didn't know why she was so interested in them...or why she was too shy to actually go and meet them. She got a note to her parents about how she was late for class...not that it really matters, since she was an orphan.

Cinder was curious about that silver-gray dragon. He was totally different than when he was explaining about her past. She didn't understand why he was like that. Then again, she shared the same thoughts about Alec that just about the rest of the school had. How was it that a thirteen year old dragon could be as eccentric as he was?

She was also curious as to how he got that bump on his head. She didn't know why, but it just felt like something that would be an entertaining story.

Finally, the last class of the day was here, "Class, we all have something special in story for you for Friday," the teacher said, "We will be going to the dragon temple to see a live interview with the village elders." A chorus of groans filled the classroom, "Now now class. If you're lucky, you just may be able to be spotted on television! This interview is being broadcast live on the news." The idea of being on television got the attention of the class.

Cinder then lowered her head in disappointment. This would qualify as a field trip. Field trips require the signature of a parent or guardian. And Cinder had neither a parent or a guardian to give a signature. In fact, unlike all of the other students, Cinder was not looking forward to even going home after school.

"In order to go to see this live interview, you will all have to bring back these permission slips signed by a parent," the teacher said as she handed out the several sheets of paper that were the permission slips. Cinder was able to hide her disappointment well...from everyone that is except for Alec and his eye for detail.

Sometimes Alec's eye for detail bothered even him. What he saw as obvious were often things that nobody else could see. In fact, he couldn't tell the difference between what was obvious and only what he saw as obvious. However, Alec didn't say anything when the teacher handed Cinder the permission slip and just passed her by. It was so obvious how upset Cinder was...at least that's what Alec saw. The fact that nobody else seemed to see it must've meant that it wasn't obvious.

Seeing Cynder as upset as Alec was seeing her was driving him crazy. It bothered him seeing her so upset about something, it bothered him how everyone wasn't aware of it. He just wanted to stand up and yell out at everyone for not noticing how obviously upset she was. But that was the main problem. It _wasn't_ obvious.

The stress of not being able to do anything to help was getting to Alec. He was unaware of how much he was clenching his paws into tight fists just to ease the stress. When the teacher came to Alec to give him is permission slip, Alec extended his paw to take the paper only to receive a shocked expression from the teacher, "ALEC! WHAT HAPPENED?!" the teacher exclaimed.

Alec didn't know what was wrong until he noticed that the permission slip was starting to absorb a deep red liquid which was also dripping from his paw. He looked at his palm to see small red holes dripping with blood. He looked to see that his other paw was the same. Alec had been clenching his paws so tight that his claws had dug into is palms.

Alec didn't want to lie about what happened. But the truth would mean telling why he was so stressed. And considering that he had a reputation of telling truths that weren't quite believable, he wasn't willing to risk that chance. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"He's probably stressed about how much Spyro teases him," Cinder said, making an excuse for Alec, "I'll take him to the infirmary." Both Spyro and Alec were looking at Cinder with their jaws hanging open.

"Alright," the teacher said, "It probably wouldn't be easy for him to walk on his own with his paws like that anyway."

Spyro then managed to snap out of his slack jawed shock, "I'm going too," he said.

"Now hold on a minute. Alec already has an escort," the teacher said, stopping the purple dragon, "I'm not letting you skip class that easily."

"I don't care if I get detention for the rest of the year. But I'm going with him," Spyro insisted, "Alec is my brother, and family is more important than not missing..." Spyro then looked up at the clock, "...ten minutes of school." With that said, Spyro and Cinder took Alec to the infirmary, leaving a dumbfounded teacher behind.

After regaining her composure, the teacher shook her head, "What am I going to do with that youngling?" she asked herself.

**X~~~~~X**

Alec Spyro and Cinder were helping Alec down the hall, Spyro glanced at Cinder questioningly, "How did you know about me teasing Alec?" Spyro asked the gray dragoness.

A slight blush formed on her cheeks, "I've been following you two all day and I overheard you talking about you teasing him," Cinder confessed, "I didn't rear everything, so I don't know what you tease him about." Cinder's blush then went away as she became more serious, "I am curious to know what the real reason to you hurting yourself is. It probably has something to do with me, since it happened after you were looking at me."

"Well, kinda," Alec said, wincing in pain from trying not to walk on his front paws and failing, "I'd say it's obvious, but I guess it was only obvious to me. But I think it's obvious that what I thought was obvious was obviously not obvious."

"What?" Spyro and Cinder said in unison.

"I could see how upset you were when you got that permission slip," Alec said, finally getting to his point, "My ability so see detail can be both a gift and a curse. To me, it was blatantly obvious how upset you were. And it looked to me like nobody was even paying attention to the fact that you were upset. But when the teacher passed you by like that, I realized that what I was seeing wasn't as obvious as I saw it. But seeing how upset you were was upsetting me. And since nobody was doing anything to comfort you, I just wanted to yell out at the whole class! But that would've probably gotten me in trouble, especially since it _wasn't_ obvious how upset you were. But to me, you looked like you were on the edge of crying!"

"And he needed a way to relieve the stress and not yell out," Spyro finished, having gone through this before, "But it looks like he relieved a little too much stress." Spyro said with a laugh. But the other two weren't laughing. In fact, Cinder was whimpering slightly, trying to hold back from completely crying her eyes out.

"I...I was upset when I got the per...permission slip because it just reminded me that I don't have parents to...to sign it," Cinder said, stuttering as she tried to hold back from crying, "And this is the se...second time today Spyro mentioned how important famil...ly is and I..." That's when Cinder lost it. She just broke down crying, "I have no friends...no family to go home to...not even a home to go home to!"

"You usually keep cool when in public. But when you're alone, you often cry just like you are now," Alec said, going into that trance state. You weren't just orphaned...your parents were taken away from you. Dream Weavers and Beast Makers usually aren't on friendly terms. So when you were born in the Dream Weavers realm, and saw that you were part Beast Maker, they didn't accept you. In order to keep you safe, your mother sent you to the Beast Makers realm to keep you safe. Your mother however went missing after that."

"Please...no more..." Cinder whimpered, having to remember everything she went through.

"Your father on the other paw was not the best dragon to be a father," Alec continued, seemingly unaware of Cinder's plea, "He knew he'd be ridiculed by having a child that was part Dream Weaver. So he disowned you. You've been going from school to school just hoping that they wouldn't find out about you being an orphan. But they've all found out."

Before Alec could continue, Spyro smacked him on the face to snap him out of it, "Ow! What was that for?" Alec asked as he rubbed his cheek, smearing blood on it in the process.

"You were doing it again," Spyro said. Alec took a few moments to realize what he meant.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Alec apologized, "Did I say something bad?" Spyro then motioned to Cinder, who was now curled up in a ball as she tried to get her memories to go away. "I'm sorry Cinder! I don't remember what I said, but I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't."

"Whether you like it or not, Cinder, we're your friends now," Spyro said as he tried to pull Cinder out of her ball, "And as your friends, we'll always be by your side."

Cinder looked up at Spyro, who was looking down at her with a smile that radiated with confidence. She then looked over to Alec, who had his head lowered in shame...either that or it was because of his paws. Cinder then took Spyro's paw that was extended to her and pulled herself up. She was still a little shaky, but she was surprisingly better...and could even feel a warmth. _'Is this how it feels like to __actually have friends?'_ Cinder thought to herself before she hesitantly said, "Thank you."

**X~~~~~X**

Spyro, Cinder, and Alec were on their way home...well, Spyro and Alec's home. They had invited Cinder to have dinner with them. They wanted her to feel like she could have a family...if only for a short time.

Alec now had bandages on his paws to go with the one he had on his forehead. Alec was not having that good of a day today. He was even walking slightly awkward because of his paws.

Spyro was beginning to get worried about Alec. He's seen his brother get stressed because of his 'eye for detail'. But he's never actually injured himself like this before. But there was also something else that was on his mind. He was surprised that Ember hasn't shown up like she always does. Where was Emb...

"Oh Spyro!"

"Oh brother..." Spyro groaned as he heard that familiar 'sing-song' voice.

The pink dragoness came running over to Spyro, running into Alec and knocking him over in the process. Cinder couldn't help but giggle slightly from the pink dragoness's antics.

Cinder couldn't remember the last time she's ever laughed...that is if she ever has. But she helped Alec up off the ground and back to his paws.

"Seriously, is she unaware of my existence? Am I invisible or something?" Alec asked, "Cinder, am I invisible?"

For some reason, Cinder was feeling playful and started looking in random directions, "That's funny. I can hear a voice, but I don't know where it's coming from."

Alec glared at Cinder. But he couldn't help but smile. It was good to see Cinder smile like this. It was good to see her happy.

"So Spyro, how are you doing?" Ember asked, "Is your brother okay?" This caused Alec to roll his eyes, seeing as she just knocked him over.

"Well, he's had better days," Spyro said, "But he'll be fine. He's been through worse situations...most of them...I put him through."

"Through a wall that is," Alec added, "And no thanks to you, I've had amnesia five times!"

"Six times," Spyro corrected.

"...Six times!" Alec said, correcting himself.

Cinder was surprised by this new news, "You've had amnesia six times?!" Cinder asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

As usual, Ember continued to talk with Spyro about things they've talked about several times before. Finally, Spyro chose to take a stand and ask something different, "Ember, why do you always want to be with me?" Spyro asked.

Ember seemed a bit hurt my this question, "Well...I'm lonely," Ember said, "Nobody else wants to be with me."

"Gee, I wonder why," Alec said under his breath before getting smacked in the back of the head by Cinder.

"I don't know why," Ember continued, "Is there a reason why other dragons wouldn't like me?"

Spyro then felt bad for asking that question, "Of course not," Spyro reassured, "They just never had the chance to get to know you better."

"Hi. You're Ember, right?" Cinder said as she walked over to the pink dragoness.

"Yeah!" Ember said happily, "And you're that new girl...uh...Splinter!"

"It's Cinder..." Cinder said with a bemused expression, "But I know just how it feels to be lonely. I've been alone for nearly my entire life."

"That's so sad," Ember said sympathetically, "Didn't you have any friends? Or a mom and dad?"

"I...I'm an orphan," Cinder hesitantly admitted, "And as for friends, it just hurts too much when you're constantly being transferred from school to school. When you make friends, it hurts when you know you're going to have to leave them eventually. So...I just stopped trying to make friends."

"But you made friends with these two," Ember pointed out.

"Since when has Ember been aware of my existence?" Alec mumbled.

"Well...it was more that they made the decision to be my friends," Cinder said, "And I couldn't say no to them. I haven't felt as happy as I do with them in a long time. It just felt to good to say no to."

"Well, if it's alright with you, I can be your friend too," Ember said.

"And friends are forever," Alec said, a serious expression on his face. However, he wasn't in a trance this time, "Even if they aren't with you wherever you are, they are still your friends. And they will always have a place in your heart. So in a way, they will always be with you."

"My bro has a point," Spyro said, adding his own two cents, "And if you would've thought to make friends at all those other schools, just imagine how many friends you'd have now!"

"I probably would have allot," Cinder said, "That is...if they wanted to be my friends. And that still doesn't change the fact that I don't have a family..."

"Sorry to ruin cut this little get together short, but we should be getting on our way," Spyro explained, "I'm already in enough trouble for what I did to Alec this morning. I don't need to add being late as part of my punishment too."

"Well then, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow!" Ember said before running off...running into Alec as she did and knocking him over again.

As Cinder reached a paw out to help him back up, Alec refused for two reason, "I might as well just stay on the ground," Alec said grumpily, "I'm probably just gonna end up back down here in another ten minutes anyway."

"Oh stop that," Cinder said as she didn't take no for an answer. She then grabbed one of his paws to pull him up...forgetting about his injured paws.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

**X~~~~~X**

"Well, we're here," Spyro said as they walked up to the two brothers' house.

"WOW! You sure do live in a nice place!" Cinder exclaimed as examined the exterior of the house in awe. Their house at best may have been considered as slightly above average. But over all, it was nothing that special. Cinder's reaction was due to her past living conditions.

Alec just shrugged his shoulders, "It's okay I guess," Alec said as he walked toward the door, "But I wouldn't say that it's..."

***SMACK***

As Alec was reaching for the door to open it, the said door swung open and hit him in the muzzle. There standing in the doorway was their mother, Latis "What took you two so long to get home this time? You didn't get in..." Latis stopped when they saw that someone was missing, "Where's Alec?"

Spyro pointed to behind the door, "He's kinda taken the job of being the doorstop," Spyro commented.

Latis looked behind the door. And there he was, with a bloody nose...just something more to add to his list of injuries for the day, "Alec! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there!" Latis exclaimed as she noticed the bloody nose, "We'll talk about you two being late later. Right now, let's get you inside and take care of that nosebleed."

The three young dragons followed the adult water dragoness inside. Latis was so focused on the injury to Alec that she caused, that she didn't notice his bandaged up paws at first. It wasn't until later when Alec reached for a gauze that she noticed the bandages. Alec waited until he was in the living room to explain what exactly happened.

"Alec had one of his episodes today when school started," Spyro began, "We had a couple of new students come today. Cinder here is one of them. It started with him just mentioning that he could tell by her appearance where she was from, going into details about it. But then it started with him starting to talk about her past...How is he even supposed to know anything about Cinder's past?"

"That seems a bit intense for one of Alec's episodes," Aviarus said as he walked in the door, "I'm guessing that you're either from Beast Makers or Dream Weavers."

Cinder turned to the faded cyan dragon, "How did you..."

"I've done some traveling in the past," Aviarus said, interrupting Cinder, "Your head is shaped like a Dream Weaver dragon. But you have the feral body structure of the Beast Makers. Also, I see that you're probably a wind dragoness, an element that's most common in Dream Weaver dragons. I probably should introduce myself. I'm the father of these two trouble makers here. My name is Aviarus."

"How could you tell that I'm a wind element?" Cinder asked.

"It's a rather advanced technique. But being a wind dragon myself, I can sense things like wind currents, air pressure, and other things involving the air," Aviarus explained, "It's feint, but I can sense air currents coming from you. So if you weren't a wind dragon, you must've had some ancestry to a wind dragon. Like a parent or a grandparent or someone close like that."

"Later that day, I guess you could call it another episode," Spyro continued, "You know how Alec has an eye for detail? Well..."

"I saw that Cinder was upset," Alec said, interrupting his brother, "It was so obvious how upset she was. But nobody seemed to notice it. So I realized that what I thought was obvious...wasn't. So I didn't make a scene by yelling at everyone for not noticing it...this time. But it was bothering me seeing her so upset. I needed to relieve the stress that it was causing me. And I ended up my fists a little too tight."

Alec then revealed the bottoms of his paws where the bandages were.

"I'm not sure if you'd call that one an episode, since your eye for detail is a constant," Latis said, "However, the fact that both issues both involve Cinder concerns me."

"When me and Spyro were taking Alec to the infirmary, he then had another one of his...episodes," Cinder continued, "He began mentioning details about my past that I wish I could forget. It was like he was trying to torture me with my past. He just...wouldn't..." Cinder then curled up into a ball like she did earlier in school.

"Three issues in one day. That in itself is rare," Latis said with concern, "Even though the second one can't really be considered as a full issue. But the fact that all three cases revolve around Cinder. That has me concerned."

"Cinder, did you get your name from the dragoness from legends?" Aviarus asked, "The dragoness known as Cynder? Or maybe, do you have any ancestry to her?"

"Who?" Cinder asked.

"I'll take that as a no."

**X~~~~~X**

After dinner, Latis asked if Cinder had a place to stay, even though they didn't know that she didn't have a home. When she said she didn't, Latis offered for her to stay with them. Cinder seemed slightly confused, but accepted the offer.

However, Alec could see in Cinder that she was a mix of emotions...and they were good ones.

"Do you think it's really her?" Aviarus asked his mate.

"I can't say for sure," Latis answered, "But everything seems to be falling into place. Remember when Alec was little and he used to talk in his sleep? He spoke of the legendary purple dragon reuniting with the dark dragoness in the next life. The next life would be this life."

"I think it really is her," Aviarus said, "Not because of that story that Alec talked about in his sleep. But because I just think she is. The story that Alec told just acts as confirmation of what I already believe."

"Destiny has a strange way of playing itself out sometimes," Latis said, "But if Alec's prophecy is true, then why is it that she seems more interested in Alec than Spyro?"

"I think you just said it yourself," Aviarus pointed out, "Destiny has a strange way of playing itself out."

* * *

**Alec was NOT having a good day. 1: Rammed his head through a wall. 2: Dug his claws into his paws. 3: Got knocked over by Ember...twice. 4: Got hit in the nose with a door.**

**And it seems that Aviarus and Latis know about Cinder...or at least, knows about Cynder and the fact that she loved Spyro. So it seems that Spyro and Cynder have reunited in their next life...as if that wasn't obvious. But what's so special about Alec? Is he from the past along with Spyro and Cinder? Or does he just have some sort of psychic powers? Or is it something else?**

**I'm currently Beta reading the story Legacy of Legends by Viperwatcher. I suggest to go read it. I promise you won't regret it in the long run.**

**Please R&R.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	6. Chapter 3: A Gnasty Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro canon characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs, Aviarus, Latis, Alec, and Cinder.**

**Exclaimer: If you don't like this story, then just don't read it. There are over 1,900 Spyro fanfics on this site, plus over 210 Spyro crossovers. You've got a large selection.**

* * *

**~Chapter 3: A Gnasty Attack~**

During the next few days, most of Alec's injuries were healed. But his paws were taking a little longer to heal because of how much action they get. But to help, Alec was given special pads for his paws. They were embarrassing in Alec's opinion. But they did allow him to walk on them with minimal pain.

It was Thursday and school had just got out. Alec and Spyro were now home with Cinder visiting, like she has been for the past few days. Even though Cinder was currently staying with Ember, she still felt like Alec and Spyro along with their parents felt like her family. She was also excited because the teacher has made an exception for her and let her go on the field trip as her guest.

The field trip that was only a day away.

"So, are you three looking forward to the field trip tomorrow?" Aviarus asked the kids, "You know, you're going to be seeing in person one of the dragon elders...and my predecessor."

"You're pedo-what?" Alec asked in confusion.

"What your father means is that you'll be seeing the dragon who was the Wind guardians before your father," Latis explained.

"So a...pedo-scizzors is a dragon who came before you?" Spyro interpreted.

"It's pronounced predecessor," Aviarus corrected, "And yes. Elder Astor is the previous Wind guardian. And a great dragon. But admittedly, that was many years ago, and he has grown quite old."

"So you're following in the paw steps of an old fart?" Cinder asked, causing the two brothers and herself to laugh at the comment.

"Cinder, have we ever told you that you'd fit in perfectly with this family?" Latis asked sarcastically.

Aviarus sighed, knowing it was true that his mentor was old, "Now he may be old. But many years ago, he was a great dragon," Aviarus explained, "And this is why he's getting this interview in the first place. He is deserving of the recognition and your respect."

"So does that mean several years in the future, we'll have to respect you, even though you'll be old and eccentric just like Astor is now?" Spyro joked.

"When that time comes, you should be lucky," Aviarus said, "Even though you'll be older, you'll still have the minds and maturity of hatchlings." Aviarus always knew how to counter his children's jokes using one of his own. It was a trait he picked up from his children...or perhaps the children picked it up from him. Either way, he knew their joking was all in good fun...even if Spyro tends to tease Alec in his sleep.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Later that night after Cinder left and Spyro and Alec went to bed, Alec had a dream...and this time, it wasn't about him being a dog. This one was more...shady.

**X ~ ~ X**

"Are you sure you should hide the knowledge of this predicted threat from the public?" a dragon with green eyes who was hidden in the shadows asked.

"The prophecy has not come true yet. The dragon of legend has not returned, therefor the predicted threat connected with his return is no threat," a dragon with navy blue eyes who was also hidden in the shadows said.

"But he has returned," an elderly voice from a dragon with brown eyes said, "The current Wind guardian is the guardian of the egg. And the egg has hatched."

"How could you even know something like that?" a dragon with yellow eyes said, "You haven't even seen the Wind guardian for what, going on twelve years now?"

"But it's true!" the elder insisted, "I can sense his presence!"

"I hate to admit it, but you are old, Elder," the navy eyed dragon said, "You're memory isn't what it used to be. And to be honest, you are a bit eccentric."

"And you don't have the best track record either," a dragon with reddish orange eyes said, "You also claimed that the spirit of Lumos has arrived and taken corporeal form."

"And we all know that Lumos is nothing more than a myth," a dragon with icy blue eyes said, "If you claim that a being that doesn't even exist now exists, it would be hard to take you seriously."

"But..." the elder said before getting cut off.

"We will not reveal a threat that is not even a threat yet!" the navy eyed dragon said.

"But what if you're asked about-?" the yellow eyed dragon asked, the name not being heard.

"I'll just just tell them-" Before the navy eyed dragon finished, everything went silent and the dream ended.

**X ~ ~ X**

Alec suddenly shot awake, his bed soaked with his sweat. He was breathing deeply as if he just had a nightmare or something. But the dream he had wasn't a nightmare of any kind, there was nothing...evil or scary about it. And other than it's ominous feel, there was nothing bad about the dream.

So why was that dream bothering him so much?

Suddenly, Spyro came sneaking in until he realized his brother was already awake, "Oh, Alec. You usually aren't up this early," Spyro pointed out, "Are you awake because you're excited about the field trip today?"

"No. I just had a..." Alec said, trying to explain the dream, "...well, it wasn't a bad dream or anything. It was just a dream. But this dream...even though it wasn't bad...is bothering me for some reason."

"What was the dream about?"

"Well, it wasn't really about anything specific. I don't think it was anyway," Alec said, "It was just some dragons, who I couldn't really see well other than their eyes. But they were talking about a dragon of legend, and a threat that came with it. But they said there were no signs of this dragon of legend, so they were saying something about hiding the supposed threat from the public."

"So you were having a dream about a conspiracy?" Spyro asked.

"More or less," Alec said before realizing something, "Wait, why are you in my room so early? Were you hoping to catch me while I was having a dream again?"

"Oh...well...I...uh...heh..." Spyro stuttered incoherently.

"I think that answers my question."

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Later, the class had arrived at the center of the Artisan village. All of the camera's and sound equipment were already set up. Several dragons were running around making sure everything was perfect for the interview. There was also a crowd already forming, ready to witness this interview...and hoping they may get some air time themselves.

There were two dragons standing in front of the cameras, with other dragons putting on make-up so that they look their best. One of the dragons was an elder dragon. He was gray with a white underside and wings, with brown eyes. The other dragon was an adult dragon. He was a deep blue dragon with cyan underside and wings, with navy eyes.

When Alec noticed the blue dragon's eyes, he recognized them from his dream, "It's him," Alec said in a tone that was a combination of seriousness and worry, "He's one of the dragons from my dream."

"What dream?" Cinder asked.

"Alec had a dream last night," Spyro answered, "But it was just a dream. A dream that disturbed him for some reason, but still just a dream."

"Yeah...just a dream..." Cinder said. Cinder had her own experiences with dreams that disturbed her. Dreams of a dark dragoness.

"Alright, class, the interview is about to start. So quiet down," The teacher said. Then the students all began to quiet down.

The camera was on a reporter when the camera dragon began counting down to when they were on, "Alright. We're live in five...four...three...two..." One and go were silently announced, instead being shown as claw actions.

The interviewer was now live as the camera started rolling, "I am coming to you live with a few of the most recognized dragons in the dragon realms!" The reporter said with enthusiasm, "I am now here with one of the dragon elders. He was the previous guardian of the wind element, Astor! Astor, what do you have to say about the current events here in the dragon realms?"

The camera panned to the elder dragon, "It has been quite peaceful here in the five realms..." Astor said before the blue dragon whispered something into his ear, "...Six realms! There are now approximately twelve thousand treasures accounted for..." The blue dragon once again whispered something into the elder's ear, "...I mean fourteen thousand."

"It sounds like this dragon should be in an old folks home right now," Spyro whispered, causing the others to giggle.

"Now what about this G'nasty G'nork character that I've been hearing about lately?" The reporter asked in the traditional reporter's style, pronouncing the Gs when they were in fact silent, "Our sources tell us that he has found a magical spell that can turn gems into warriors that he can control. Is this true? And if so, are the dragon realms in danger?"

"I'll take that question," The blue dragon said. The camera panned to the blue dragon.

"This here everyone is the well known Lindar!" The reporter said with enthusiasm, "He is the water guardian and one of the hardest guardians to get a hold of! So tell us why you've taken time out of your busy schedule to come meet with us!"

"Yes, yes. I appreciate your enthusiasm and all," Lindar said, grinning at the camera.

"I think he just wants to be on TV," Spyro said.

"Spyro!" the teacher said in a whispered shout, shushing Spyro.

"Sorry, Ms. Sierra."

"But I feel that I am obligated to give my opinion on public matters such as these," Lindar continued, "Now to the subject at hand. There is no need for anyone to worry. You see, Gnasty Gnork is nothing more that a simple minded creature."

"Sounds like Alec," Spyro said, receive giggles from several of his classmates.

"Spyro!" the teacher said, shushing Spyro again.

"Sorry," Spyro said.

"He has been exiled to a far off land where he poses no threat to the dragon realms," Lindar continued.

"And besides, he's ugly!" Spyro said, receiving more giggles from the class.

"Spyro!" the teacher said, this time shushing the young fire dragon, "One more smart Alec comment will get you detention!"

Everyone turned to Alec for a comment about the term 'smart Alec', but they got none. He had a serious expression on his face and has had it since the beginning of the interview. But the only one who seemed to notice this was Cinder.

"And besides," Lindar finished up, "He's ugly."

"That's what I just said!" Spyro said. And of course he got in trouble for it.

Lindar was looking around at the audience that has formed. As he did, his gaze came across a blotch of purple. _'A purple dragon!'_ Lindar thought to himself as he saw Spyro in the audience of students.

"Well, thank you, Lindar, for your time," The reporter said, "Well, we are out of time. But tune in-"

"Hold on. I would like to make just one more statement," Lindar said as the broadcast was about to end. Lindar then went into the part of the audience where the class was, picking out a seemingly random dragon and bringing him to the camera. However, the choice was not random. It was Spyro who he chose, "I would just like to point out that the children are the future. And this young one right here could be the next savior of the dragon realms! What is your name, young one?"

"Uh...Spy-Spyro," Spyro stuttered in a combination of nervousness and disorientation.

_'Then it's true. Elder Astor was right. He as returned.'_ Lindar thought to himself before saying, "Young Spyro here could be the next savior of the dragon realms!"

"Okay..." the reporter said in confusion at the sudden action Lindar made, "Tune in next time on DRKO News. Fawns, are they really just a myth?" The broadcast then cut out.

"Alec, is something wrong?" Cinder asked Alec, "You seemed so serious during that report."

"He wasn't being completely honest," Alec said with a serious tone that borderlined being dark. Then suddenly his attitude switched back to his normal sarcastic personality, "I mean, how can you take someone seriously if they say something that Spyro said?"

Cinder just looked at Alec with a blank stare, "Yeah...right..." She said, confused at what just happened. Then it was time for the class to return to their school. When they returned, they left school. Spyro however didn't get out because he got detention for his smart Alec comments.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

In a dark cave of a far off land, there was another creature watching the broadcast. He watched as Lindar called Gnasty Gnork a simple minded creature, "Simple minded?!" He said in a gruff voice. The broadcast continued to where Lindar said Gnasty no threat, "No threat?!" Then Lindar finally called Gnasty ugly, "UGLY?! That does it! Nobody calls me simple minded! Nobody calls me no threat! And absolutely NOBODY calls me UGLY!"

The creature put on his armor and grabbed his club-like staff. Then he looked in the mirror to see how he looked. His reflection revealed an ugly green creature. But as he looked in the mirror, the mirror suddenly cracked, "Fine, I'm ugly. But NOBODY points out that I'm ugly! I think it's time I payed a visit to the dragon realms."

Gnasty Gnork used his magic to teleport himself to the Artisan Realm.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"So do you think Gnasty Gnork is a threat?" Cinder asked as she headed home with Alec and Spyro. As usual, they had waited for Spyro to get out. Then she spoke to Spyro, out of earshot of Alec, "I mean, Alec seems to believe that he's not as harmless as Lindar said."

"Alec only said that he wasn't being completely honest," Spyro replied, "But you know how...the opposite of serious Alec is, right? I mean, he barely does anything without being playful, childish, or sarcastic. But you know something's up when he is serious."

"It's not just that though," Cinder said, not wanting Alec to know that she was talking about him behind his back, "It was also the look in his eyes. It wasn't just that he looked serious. There was something...I don't know, ancient about the look in his eyes. He seemed wiser than all the guardians and elders combined."

"Well, if Gnasty Gnork does ever come, I'll just torch him!" Spyro said in his classic cocky tone as he stopped the 'behind Alec's back' conversation, "Besides, Lindar said that I would be the next savior of the dragon realms!"

"Lindar was just grabbing a random dragon to show off and boost his popularity," Cinder said.

As the three of them passed by the dragon temple on their way home, they heard gasps coming from the area. The three of them ran as fast as they could toward the dragon temple to see what was going on.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

A large green creature suddenly appeared in front of the dragon temple. This creature was the one known as Gnasty Gnork, "You called me simple minded. You called me no threat," Gnasty called out to the villagers, "But NOBODY calls me ugly!...Even if it is true. Now let me show you just how little of a threat I truly am." Gnasty Gnork raised his club-like staff. His eyes began to glow with a purple energy as he fired a barrage of hundreds of purple beams.

Each of the beams targeted a dragon. Each dragon that was hit by one of these beams were turned to a purple crystalline statue. The young, the elderly, even newborn hatchlings weren't safe. And it wasn't limited to just the Artisan Realm. All of the dragon realms were being targeted.

When they arrived back home, Alec, Spyro, and Cinder went to find the brothers' parents. They got their just in time to see that Aviarus was already crystallized, and see Latis get hit by one of the beams, "MOM!" Alec and Spyro shouted together. Latis turned her head toward them before being fully turned to crystal.

"Figures we'd come home to seeing out parents stoned," Alec joked.

"Is this really the time to be making jokes like that?!" Cinder said frantically, "You did just see your mom get turned to crystal after all!"

"It's an annoying trait about Alec," Spyro said, "But he deals with stress by joking about it."

"Well what better way is there to deal with bad situations than to laugh about them?" Alec said.

Before they could continue, beams shot at them. Alec, Spyro, and Cinder just barely avoided them, "Let's talk about this later! Right now, we gotta get out of here!" Spyro instructed.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

It took less than a day for almost the entire dragon race to be turned to crystal. Only three dragons were left. Spyro, Alec, and Cinder. They were exhausted from non-stop dodging. It was beginning to show as the beams came closer and closer to hitting their marks.

"No threat...my tail!" Spyro said in between breaths. He was panting and exhausted from not only evading attacks, but putting an extra effort into protecting Cinder, "They just keep...coming...and coming...and coming!"

"I told you the elders weren't being completely honest!" Alec said seriously, and almost angry, "I think the dream I had was trying to warn me about this!"

"But why would they lie about Gnasty Gnork being no threat?" Cinder wondered right before dodging another beam, "Maybe...they didn't want to...worry us?"

"Right! The idea of putting everyone into a false sense of security was _really_ sma-AHH!" Alec was cut off when he was hit my one of the beams. He began to slowly turn into crystal, "Spyro, please go and get Cinder to safety before it's too la-" Alec's voice trailed off in a crystalline echo as he was turned into a purple crystalline statue.

"ALEC!" Both Cinder and Spyro shouted in unison. Cinder just lost a friend...one of her only friends, and Spyro, his one and only brother.

"...Let's go, Cinder," Spyro said solemnly as he tried to lead Cinder to safety. But Cinder didn't budge. She was in shock at what happened and didn't want to leave Alec behind, "Cinder! Come on! Let's go!" Cinder still didn't move, "Cinder, I know you don't want to leave Alec behind. I don't anymore than you do. But he told me to get you to safety. Alec is barely ever serious about anything. So when he is serious, he _is serious_. I've learned to trust his judgment when he's serious...Please, Cinder."

Spyro's speech got Cinder to go follow him. But it was too late. Before she could follow Spyro, Cinder was hit by one of the beams as well. Spyro looked in horror as Cinder's body began to turn to crystal. But the terror on Spyro's face didn't compare to the terror that was on Cinder's face. She looked at Spyro with fearful pleading eyes, "Spy-" Like Alec, Cinder's voice was cut off with a crystalline echo. Her paw was frozen in place, extended towards Spyro.

"Cinder?" Spyro said in disbelief, "No! Not Cinder too!" But before he could do anything else, Spyro was struck by one of the beams. _'No! It can't end like this! This can't be the end!'_ Spyro thought to himself. "CINDER!" Spyro shouted before his body became fully crystalline...

* * *

**And there you have it. The entire dragon race is now turned to crystal, and Gnasty Gnork won. The end...**

**Of course I'm sure that you all know better than that. It's not that kind of story. But the question is, how will Spyro save the world if Spyro himself has been turned to crystal? I guess in order to find out, you'll just have to wait and see.**

**I'm currently co-writing the story Legacy of Legends by Viperwatcher. I suggest to go and read it. I promise you won't regret it in the long run.**

**Please R&R.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


End file.
